The Broken Hearted
by a hollow heart
Summary: WARNING: Rated 'M' for future lemon and content! She was to be asked to marry him only that never happened. Broken hearted she runs, now she's in the arms of Pein, King of the Dawn Army or maybe the unexpected. Who will she choose? R/R! Poll soon...!
1. No Longer Your's

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

The palace was of great pride. The walls were adorned with pictures of past events; colorful linen draped over the windows and entrances all over the palace, the floor was of the whitest alabaster. A servant of slender size came walking down the hall. She wore a midriff top that was pink with cherry blossom imprints and she wore a green silk fighting skirt with pink slippers. On her side was a hilt of a sword that was held up by a green sheath holster. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was braided down to her waist.

Her skin was porcelain white, her hair as pink as a cherry blossom in bloom and had the greenest eyes that made any emerald look dull. She was a servant of high stature. This woman of only sixteen walked down the hall, looking frantically about. A request was sent to her only moments ago to come and meet with the prince. What he wanted with her, she didn't know, but she felt excitement and thrill to see him like she always did. They were friends, but if anyone was to find out about her feelings for him, she would be condemned to embarrassment. She was the type who wanted things kept secret and that's how she was, secretive.

Soon the girl came to a stop at a large black door, she smiled and soon she pushed open the doors and walked in. "You have summoned me, my Prince-"as soon as she saw the scene in front of her, her voice went. The prince leaned up and looked to see her, her eyes full of disappointment but mostly built of fear. His face looked frantic, like he was going to say that this isn't what it looked like, but that's exactly what it did look like. A woman lay under him and she couldn't see any type of clothing. She stepped back," I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt." The man known as Prince Sasuke got up, wrapping a sheet around his waist. "Wait, this isn't, Sakura, please?"

His voice and body shook as he stepped closer to her, his hand held out to her," Sakura?" The girl named Sakura stepped back and as she did she ripped off the necklace with the royal sign. "I'm no longer yours." As she said this she dropped the jewel necklace and dashed off. "Sakura," he yelled out, dropping to his knees. His hand held up the necklace, what had he done? The woman that was on the bed covered herself with a sheet and wrapped it around herself and walked over to him, her hand on his shoulder. "She's only a servant my dear prince, she wasn't useful anyways." Sasuke looked up at her and then pointed his finger to the hall," Out." The woman looked shocked," Excuse me?" Sasuke got up to his feet and pointed to the door," I don't know what you were doing in here. You've ruined me. Now as I said, out. I don't ever want to see your retched body again, if I do, you will be put to death. "

The woman with long sky blue hair dropped the sheets and walked out of his room in a night gown that couldn't be seen in the dark. Sasuke looked at the necklace that once hugged itself around Sakura's neck and walked over to the bed. It was all a coincidence and a mistake. Sakura knew he slept in the nude, she caught him on occasions when he was sleeping, but this; this was a scene that could say more than a person would ever know just by look. That retch of a woman ruined him; he felt that all was lost.

The girl dashed off down the palace halls, just running. "Sakura," she heard his yell echo through the halls. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. As she ran, she took and threw all her jewels and valuables to the ground, her sword was an exception. She dashed to the main hall to the palace entrance and ran down the stairs. A hand had caught her's, letting her body fly into the arms of another. She looked up and saw the prince's brother. She pushed away and fell to her knees," I beg your forgiveness, my prince." The tall man knelt down and put a hand under her chin, making her get up to her feet. "My dear Sakura, what's going on? Where's your necklace?" Tears only ran down her face, she said nothing more. "Sakura," both Sakura and Prince Itachi looked to the stairs to see Sasuke only wearing pants and his chest moving quickly for the lack of air. Sakura stepped back," Sakura, please, let me explain."

Sakura backed up more," I won't believe you." Prince Itachi looked at her," What's going on, brother?" Sasuke ran down the stairs and got closer to the two. Sakura took another step back," Get away from me." Sasuke stopped, looking a little betrayed," Sakura, please, it wasn't what it looked like. I was only sleeping when this woman-"Sakura put up her hand and yelled," I won't ever forgive you. You were sleeping with her; you didn't need to summon me while doing so. You could have gone on without telling me about that, and to believe that I even loved you." Sakura's hand slapped her mouth as she began to shake her head. Sasuke wanted to die," You love me?" Prince Itachi switched his view from Sakura to Sasuke," Brother? You did this?"

Sasuke looked to Itachi," I wasn't sleeping with anyone." Itachi looked to Sakura," Well tell that to her." Sakura was an inch close to the main stairs out of the building," Sakura, I summoned you because I was to- I was going to take your hand in marriage." Sakura stepped back, her heart breaking each time he spoke," I don't believe you…you've betrayed me." Sakura ran off, her body becoming harder to see by the blinding light. As she reached the bottom step she heard his last cry," Sakura!"

Sakura ran off, running through the city, everyone's attention on her as she ran through the market. As she ran through the market a man in a black cloak turned and saw the girl's retreating figure and noticed the shape of the hilt on her sword. A smirk raided his lips, she was a prize. Sakura came to the outer wall and ran out to the desert. A few guards looked at her in question, each, knowing who she was. She ran as far and as fast as she could in the sand. The desert was hot, the sand blistering any skin it touched. Hours passed and the winds picked up, Sakura was tossed around in delirium and in the lack of strength. Soon a storm had kicked in and Sakura was caught in the middle of it.

She soon sheltered herself under a large rock, there she ripped off a piece of her skirt and tied it to her face, covering the bridge of her nose to her chin. The sandstorm raged in magnificent furry as time passed and soon the rock was of no use. Sakura had lost all track of time and sight. Morning came and Sakura was covered by sand. Her face was left uncovered by sand and most of her body was seen. Soon a man came to a stop in a dessert on a large bird. He jumped off and walked over to her body. He knelt down and looked at her face that was written with sorrow. He sighed and pulled off his cloak and pulled her out of the sand. Her body was limp, she was still breathing but she was unconscious. He looked her over and found that her clothing was in tatters, things were easily seen. He took his cloak and wrapped what he could of her in it and carried her in his arms and got onto the bird.

He made a noise and the bird complied by taking flight. The wind blew against her face, the sand blowing away and off her face. The man looked down at her, her eyes slowly opening to look at him. She saw him mouth something and then she went back to her unconscious state. He sighed, she was tired and he knew what came after that in the state she was in. Why was she running? He knew by her clothes that she was from the palace, so why did she leave? He hadn't known the answer but knew she would be of interest to someone. He wanted to smirk but couldn't find the guts to do it. His hand came up and brushed her bangs back so they would be out of her face and then he wiped away some remaining sand on her eyes. She was the definition of refined beauty and she looked to be one of a kind. He smiled and then looked ahead to see that their destination was getting closer.

The bird made a nose dive, making the man hold onto the bird's feathers and on the girl tighter than before. The bird lifted, gliding down feet first to a cavern that went straight down into the earth. Soon the bird made touchdown and the man jumped off with the girl in his arms. He thanked the bird and it disappeared into thin air. He turned and walked to a door that was painted black and had red trimmings. He put his hand up to the door and it opened. The blonde walked into the hallways and began walking with haste so he could get her treated. The man came to a stop and walked into a room, the door had a kanji symbol that read Rei. The blonde came to the bed and laid her down while putting a cold cloth on her forehead. He then turned around and left the room, leaving the girl on the bed.

A day or two had passed and finally the girl woke up from her sickness that was no more. Sakura sat up on the bed and put a hand to her head only to feel something. Sakura opened her eyes to see that her wrists wore gold bracelets and her fingers were adorned with golden rings. Her forehead was decorated with a headpiece made of gold and rubies. Her neck had a necklace that was shaped into a blood colored cloud on a gold chain.

She finally looked down to notice that she wore a black top that only covered her chest and then her waits held up a skirt of black and red. Her hands began to move all over herself, trying to find that everything was intact and indeed everything was. Sakura looked around the room that was decorated with dark colors, it resembled royalty. What was she doing here? She sighed and got up to her feet to find her slippers were gone and replaced with sandals in the color of gold. Where was she? As she began to walk around she found her sword laying on a couch and a door, hopefully the way out.

Sakura walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal a dimly lit hall. Before heading out, she grabbed her sword and put it around her waist, where it belonged. She shut the door behind her and took the sword out while taking light and unheard steps. Sakura snuck around the hall, trying her best to not be seen. Finally the corridor came to a stop and now she was faced with a decision to either take the next corridor or enter another door that was to her right. She sighed and took the door to her right. Sakura opened the door a crack to see people in the room talking and eating.

She stood there to see one of them go to a book shelf and look at a book while the other's sat at the table eating and carrying on. Sakura breathed in deeply and was going to back up when she felt her backside bump into something behind her. Sakura slowly looked behind herself about to scream when the man held her backside up against himself, his hand holding her mouth to prevent any screams. "Shh…you're ok. I won't hurt you." Sakura was huffing, but she was beginning to calm but only slightly. His hand slid off her mouth and he let her go, letting her turn around to face him. Sakura slid out her sword and had it against his throat only to find that he did the same, both were at a tie. "I told you, I'm 

not going to harm you." Sakura's jaw tightened as she pushed the sword a little bit closer to his throat," Hell, if I know that." The man slowly put his sword down, showing that he wouldn't do anything to her. Sakura sighed defeat," Who are you and what am I doing here? Where are my old clothes?" She slowly put her sword back into the sheath and the man backed up and pulled down the hood of his cloak.

Sakura's face softened when his eyes met her's. His hair was a wild orange-red that stood up, around his forehead he wore a black headband and on his neck was a necklace marking the royalty his blood bore. His eyes were a soft fire orange, accenting his hair along with his lovely marble white skin. Sakura looked at his ears and face, seeing more than just a few complimentary piercings. "I'm Pein, King of the Dawn Army."

* * *

Ok...for those who have asked for a PeinXSakura fic, I hope you like it so far and those who just happened to come across this...like I said I hope you liked it and plz R/R. thnx


	2. Burning Touch

_Sakura's face softened when his eyes met her's. His hair was a wild orange-red that stood up, around his forehead he wore a black headband and on his neck was a necklace marking the royalty his blood bore. His eyes were a soft fire orange, accenting his hair along with his lovely marble white skin. Sakura looked at his ears and face, seeing more than just a few complimentary piercings. "I'm Pein, King of the Dawn Army."_

* * *

As he said the name and title, she immediately knew who he was. The once loyal Uchiha guard and servant dropped to her knees, her arms folded on the ground, she gave a bow. "I-I beg your forgiveness-" The man knelt down, his hand gripping her arm and brought her up to her feet. "There's no need for that. Just call me Pein; I don't care for my title as much as I do for my people."

Sakura looked from the ground to his eyes; she was aw struck with his humble appeal. Not even Prince Sasuke would have the guts or feeling to say this. She nodded and stood back," um…Pein…as I ask once again, what am I doing here?" Pein put his hand up," I should rather talk to you in private, may we go back to my room?" Sakura feeling confident he wouldn't try anything funny agreed and followed him back. They came to the door and entered in, the room went stale. Sakura watched as the tall man went and sat down in a chair that was along side of the bed she awoke from. His gaze was bestowed upon her and his eyes were taunting.

"One of my men recued you from a horrific sand storm, after which you grew ill. You've been out for two days, bed ridden. He has taken care of you since. So here you are, the sickness was cured and you're in fine condition, my dear." Sakura nodded and then her hand came to her chest, feeling the necklace," and this? What's the meaning of this?" The orange haired man smiled," It's for your own protection my dear." Sakura took his partial lie as the answer, in due time she would indeed find out. "Now, I bet you are starving my dear…," he left it off, trying to get her to give him her name. "I'm Haruno, Haruno Sakura, a once loyal servant guard of the royal Uchiha Clan, now at your service." She bowed as she said her last word, the man nodded in approval even though he already said he didn't want her bowing. He would let it slide.

Pein got up from his seat and sauntered over to her in a phantomlike manner, leaving her to leave her mouth hang but only slightly. As her eyes looked into his, she felt his warm finger brush against her cheek only to move over to her ear, as he did so he took a hold of a stray strand of hair; he bent it against his index finger and brought it up to his nose, smelling her flowery sent. As he did so a stray patch of blush danced from cheek to cheek, her breathing becoming choppy and her lips were left with the feeling of being dry. He was secretly intoxicated both her beauty and sent and she was enchanted to his mannerisms and the way he strode on, he was like a phantom, he walked on air like he would if he could walk on water.

Slowly he came in, her heart thrashing against her chest, threatening to run away. He stopped his nose almost against her's; his index finger that held her hair parted them. He tittered and Sakura watched, not paying any attention to him making her a puppet at this moment for his amusement. He leaned back and brushed the tail of her hair against her nose. "You should leave your hair down," a moment's pause entered in and then," Is there a request that you would like to make?" Sakura stood there in stupefaction and her mind left her," I-I…I-I would li-like to request an audience with th-the o-one w-who s-save m-me." Almost without notice, his face went indignant and he gave a nod, dropping his finger and her stray hair. He turned and walked to the door," It will be done Sakura, follow me, I'll also make in an order to bring you food."

Sakura watched him open the door and soon she trailed after him. The man slowed down and let her catch up, so as to walk side by side with him. A long time of silence had passed and they came to a halt to a door that was made of clay. She traced her eyes over the door, curiosity beginning to kick it. Pein turned his head and looked over his shoulder," Here we are. Just walk in and he will be here momentarily." Sakura felt an unintentional frown begen to plaster itself on her lips at the tone of his voice. She nodded and watched as he began to stride down the hall. Had she upset him? She didn't know that's what she had actually done, but he should've realized that that's what she would've asked, either way. He only huffed privately to himself, in his anger, as he walked on down the hall, in search of the girl's rescuer. Was bitterness beginning to play at his heart?

The girl took one last look at the door and entered in only for the door to shut and to hear the clay grating against the floor. Sakura averted her eyes from the door and to the room. The room was very large and had a pit like area with a canopy bed in it. The linen that draped around and on top of the bed was a canary yellow that was easily seen through. The bed sheets were tan and the bed's framing was clay, just like the door and canary yellow pillows rested on top of the sheets. She looked up from the pit and saw the same linen draped around multiple arches that slightly floated the drapes in the air, indicating a large balcony that let in the beating sun. She then began to look around the room to see statues made of clay and marble, each seemed to be missing something like a face or an arm, as if it been broken off or had crumbled.

His room was an elegant work of art and it seemed to attract her attention. "You like it." Sakura whirled around and saw a tall and slender man with long blonde hair. "I'm Deidara, the Infamous Clay Master." As he said this he walked past her, his arms slightly out as he walked down the steps into the pit. "Welcome to my artful beauty of a room." Her eyes traced his trail on the long white carpet that he sauntered on. "I was told you wanted to see me, why is this?" Sakura watched as he playfully circled around his bed and slid onto the left side, his back turned to her. His head turned so he could look over his shoulder," You can come here, I don't bite…usually." He meant it as a joke but somehow it made her mesmerized. Sakura, unknowingly, walked down the steps to the pit and slowly began to glide to his side of the bed, her view of him was closer than before.

"I-I came to t-thank you…for your care that you so kindly bestowed upon me." She now stood in front of him, he tilted his head to the side, with a slight grin that was to be his sincere smile," You are welcome, my dear." Sakura stood in place, just like before, and watched his snake like motion begin to encircle her, only to stop behind her. Both his hands came to her shoulders and his mouth came to her ear," You should repay me for my kind services; it is a kind of courtesy from where I come from." Sakura starred numbly ahead," whatever it is, it shall be done." He chuckled dryly as his thumb, index and middle finger, placed a triangle on her chin and guided her soft gaze to him. "I would like to receive your lovely and intoxicating lips, give me a kiss," his voice was low and husky, slightly alluring," I'll make it worth your while."

He saved her and she was in no place to not acquiesce his request. Slowly her breathtaking eyes were replaced with her closed eyelids and the blonde leaned in. "I cannot contravene your request," her voice was thrillingly low, sending a tingling wave down his spine. Long ago his hands betrayed her shoulders and rested on her trim and perfect hips, the minutes becoming purely seconds. Deidara slowly traced his eyes over her facial frame and then his lips pressed against her's. Sakura was merely the doll, letting him do as he pleased in his sensational kiss. He leaned in, his lips pressing slightly harder on her's. The kiss felt like eternity but in actuality it was only mere heart-playing seconds. Deidara leaned back and her eyes fluttered open, leaving the dancing blush to return. His lips curved as his index finger traced against her skin, neck up, making her head slightly turn up. He slowly walked backwards with grace and turned on his heel leaving her alone in his room.

Her fingertips found their way to her lips and then too her burning hips that were still eating at his lingering touch. Her legs felt like jelly, maybe ending her to her demise that could collapse her where she stood. Sakura couldn't explain the feeling she bore at that moment but it was pure blissfulness, that's all she could make out. A knock came to the door and a boy, the same age she, with blonde hair stood there, a silver tray in his arms. "Pein told me to bring this food to you…" he left his sentence open just like Pein had. "Haruno, Haruno Sakura is my name," her fingers wavered over her heated lips.

* * *

**_Definitions:_**

**- acquiesce:** submit or comply silently or without protest; agree; consent

**-contravene:** to come or be in conflict with; go or act against; deny or oppose

**-grating:** to make a sound of, or as if of, rough scraping; rasp

**-indignant:** feeling, characterized by, or expressing strong displeasure at something considered unjust, offensive, insulting, or base

**-infamous:** having an extremely bad reputation...in this case evil reputation, same meaning still

**-phantomlike:** of, pertaining to, or of the nature of a phantom

**-sauntered:** A leisurely pace/ walk or stroll

**-stupefication:** overwhelming amazement

**-tittered:** To laugh in a restrained, nervous way; giggle...but of course the all mighty Pein doesn't giggle...in this case titters

...

**_sry for such a short chapter _****_I hope you guys still liked it, more is still on the way and plz R/R! thnx_**


	3. Itachi sama

The blonde left the door's side and brought the silver platter to the bubblegum haired girl and smiled. Sakura's brow went up slightly; her right hand grasped the top of the silver platter only to find a note inside. _No food. _She sighed and picked up the note, the blonde politely bowed and turned to the door. Sakura's watchful eyes trained after him and watched as his broad frame escaped the room. She then looked down to remember the note and her eyes began to read it.

_You should meet everyone instead of eating alone. Come to the dining hall, we will have someone escort you. _

_Pein_

Sakura sighed, well…who was going to do that? She was alone in a room that wasn't her's nor did it belong to her in any way. The door grated open and Sakura noticed the blonde starring at her," Sorry, please follow me." He laughed with an apologetic tone and Sakura only giggled. He turned and she began to walk only to follow him. Once again she returned to the dark and ominous hallways. She had her hands behind her back, held tightly together as she walked. Every now and then the blonde would take a quick and an undiscovered glance. As they walked nothing but the air passing over their ears made sound.

"So…Sakura, how long have you been here?" His voice was awkward and his arms fidgeted, gathering her attention. "I've only just been here for two days until now. Um…The Clay Master, Deidara, had rescued me from storm that I was caught in and he nursed me to health." Her cheeks turned to an illuming red at the mention of his name, the blonde caught this. He snickered," So you like him I take it?" Sakura began to gap, her voice and mind all too scrambled for her to give an input. He laughed," It's ok; I didn't mean to put you on the spot. "She only looked ahead, her cheeks still with the essence of tomato. Finally they came to the dining hall door," Here we are, enjoy." The blonde was about to walk away when her hand caught his hand," Wait…what's your name?"

The blonde laughed nervously, with his hand scratching the back of his head," I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura nodded with a 'hn' while dropping his hand and said," Thank you, Naruto. I hope to see you again sometime." A slight rosy blush met his face as he bowed and walked off. He was out of range and what stood in her view now was the dining room hall door. A pang of fear hit her, waves of heat just pouring down on her like a waterfall of fear. She sighed, took a deep breath and her hands came to the door, opening it with effort. The door opened and soon the light from the dining room filled her eyes making her blink and put her arm in front of her eyes. Sakura stepped forward to find a full room with every set of eyes on her, her stomach flopped.

A man who stood next to a plant, dressed in purple and greeted with silver hair, came to her side. He bowed and gave a smile," You are Haruno Sakura, correct?" She nodded," Please follow me." The room went back to normal, with all the clamoring that had once stood like before. Minutes had passed and finally Sakura reached her destination. The gray haired blunder pulled out her chair and held his hand out for her to grasp. Her hand took his and was led to her seat. As she sat down she was scooted up to the table. Sakura looked behind her to thank him only to find that he wasn't there, she sighed in defeat and looked forward to the pile of food.

So many platters, numerous foods from far and wide, many of which she had not seen. Her plate was made of pure silver, along with her utensils and her cup was made of glass. Sakura leaned forward to take some food only to feel a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a familiar orange haired man, she jumped in shock. He held out his hand and Sakura only looked at it only to find his hand attaching to her's. Slowly she came unglued from her chair and found herself walking next to the said man. Her cheeks found a little pink while her eyes caught a familiar blonde who she now sat next to, Pein was to her right and Deidara on her left.

The blonde leaned over and whispered to her, slightly tickling her ear," Hey beautiful, what took you so long?" Sakura moved her head to the left and looked at him, her cheeks taking on an extra shade of bright lemonade pink. He chuckled and went back to eating," So, how do you like it here?" Sakura looked to her right, to see Pein looking at her while he took a bite of food. "I uh…it's great." Pein nodded and then swallowed," After dinner you are to meet some very important friends of mine. It's imperative that you know who they are, just in any chance of what may happen in future events. "

Sakura nodded though the ending of his statement caught her off balance. What did he mean by future events, it only went to the back of her mind. Dinner had passed and Pein had led her out of the dining hall to the first room she came to that brought her to her first encounter with Pein. Pein opened the door and Sakura had entered the room only to notice there were already people in there. Pein closed the door and resumed being by her side, his hand found the small of her back and led her to the center of the oval room. Sakura's heart raced, all eyes were on her and nothing could erase the fact of that gut wrenching feeling. "Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura, a once loyal servant guard to the royal Uchiha clan back in Konohagakure." The room was still quite with the exception of Pein's voice," Special thanks are in order for the said Clay Master, Deidara. Now, a room is still being acquired for our guest, so if anyone is kind enough to take-"

The door into the oval room was opened only to shut; all eyes came to the door. As if slow motion was turned on, like a switch, her emerald eyes saw a familiar dark and mysterious man. His hair was as dark as the night and his eyes were as dark as obsidian, with a pale moon like complexion. One look into those familiar eyes made her shiver, her back tingling with heat. "Itachi, what news do you bring?" _News? _His eyes didn't linger long on the said pink haired girl," I'll give you a report tomorrow." Pein nodded and then his eyes found her's once more. " You already know Sakura, I was just getting to the point of her room arrangements-" Itachi's eyes switched to the orange haired man with an icy stare," She will be with me and I will have it no other way." Pein felt a little shocked, but showed no expression," Very well."

Pein looked to Sakura and then to the others, Sakura following suet. "Now I am to do some work in my room, I ask that no one disturbs me unless the walls are coming down. Be polite and introduce yourselves." With that Pein left the room and all became an ear splitting silence. No one moved, but only stares were exchanged. Finally the Clay Master got up and went to Sakura's side," Sakura, allow me to introduce my friends." Sakura watched as he began to point and name. "This is Sasori, the Puppet Master and a very well known artist." The red head nodded and Sakura did the same. "This," pointing to a man with blue body paint," is Kisame, our deathly feared and talented swordsmen, commonly known as the Blue Death." The man merely took one look and turned away. "Next, is our lovely Konan, deemed as the Paper's Unknown Plague." The woman turned her nose up at Sakura. "Kakuzu," he said pointing the man dressed in white.

"The Immortal Man, Hidan," the purple eyed man tilted his head and winked. Sakura flushed," The Cannibal, Zetsu." Sakura looked at the said man who had a yin-yang type of face paint with grass green hair. He only gave a 'hmp' and looked elsewhere. "That's all of them-"

"Wait, Deidara-sempai forgot Tobi." The said man growled while tightening his fists," and Tobi the idiot." Sakura laughed as Tobi began to pout. A few moments passed when Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and was soon dragged out of the room. Sakura looked to his wrist and then to the dark man that was dragging her down the hall. "I-Itachi…Itachi-sama, stop," he kept his tightening grip," please."

* * *

sry this wasn't long but i hope you liked it...

It might be a little bland for another chapter

but I promise I've put it in for a reason...

partly to bring itachi in...find out wut happens nxt

r/r plz!


	4. Go Back

"_Wait, Deidara-sempai forgot Tobi." The said man growled while tightening his fists," and Tobi the idiot." Sakura laughed as Tobi began to pout. A few moments passed when Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and was soon dragged out of the room. Sakura looked to his wrist and then to the dark man that was dragging her down the hall. "I-Itachi…Itachi-sama, stop," he kept his tightening grip," please."_

* * *

The door slammed shut as Sakura was thrown into the room violently, plummeting to the ground on her knees, her hands breaking the fall. Some hair found its place in front of her eyes as some tears began to build up. Slowly she looked back, fear beginning to mount up to a wall. "I-Itachi sama?" His face was stone cold and his expressions had not changed. "You need to go back." Sakura slowly staggered up and faced him, the fear starting to ebb away. "Excuse me?" He sighed and walked over to a large crimson door and opened it with a flick of the wrist. He entered and soon Sakura found her feet walking over to only back up as he walked out with a mound of clothing in his arms.

"The kingdom is going to bits. Everything is out of order. The King and Queen were murdered; their will was that Sasuke was to rule…you know what that means? After you left, death has been eminent." Sakura looked at him, horror swallowing her face. His eyes almost glared with madness but yet not so. He sighed and soon his cold face faded and became slight fear. "You need to go back." Sakura stepped back," I'm not going back. I'm free and I'm no longer under your family's command." His eyes snapped and his lips tightened, he walked over, his footsteps now deep and angry. His hand placed itself on her shoulder, fingers not daring to tighten.

"Then why do you still call me sama?" Sakura fought to gasp, he was right. Why did she? His hand fell to his side," I can't make you but this is my warning, either death to all for the sake of your freedom or life… your choice." Sakura felt the tears falling," So my destiny was written that Sasuke should have me or death to all?" Itachi turned around to walk towards the bed," I will not have it. I hate him!" She screamed the ending making him pause in his hollow steps. The man shot around and pinned her to the floor, his hand on her throat. "Are you that selfish woman? I've known you for so long and yet this is what I hear…" Sakura began sobbing out loud, her hands on his wrist," I hate him! I hate him…" Itachi felt his eyes widened for the first time in a long time.

He made her cry, he never wanted that…ever. "S-Sakura?" His hand came off and soon he felt a heated sting to his cheek as the door roughly opened and slammed. "Sakura…" Tears dropped, her hair flew out of its neatened braid as she walked down the halls. Why does she have to go back when she just tasted freedom? Was it always written in stone that she'd have to live this life of torment?

A tap came to her shoulder and Sakura whirled around to find no one there. She sighed, lightly laughing for getting worked up. She turned around only to scream as she fell back. A hand placed itself to her lower back as the other one came to her mouth, altogether breaking her fall and scream. Sakura began to breath heavily, the man's face still unseen as he stood in the shadows holding her body close. "I don't care who you are or where you came from but head my thread. Go back and never return." The hand and body faded as she looked back, no one was there.

Sakura felt something warm drop from her neck. Her finger tips felt the oozing liquid and she knew what it was. Shock took hold, it's grip increasing as her body began to quake. Footsteps clamored down the hall and Sakura looked out of the corner of her eyes. "Sakura…are you alright?" She looked to the tips of her fingers and then behind her," Y-yea...I'm alright."

Pein stopped right behind her, his hand extending out to reach her shoulder, as he did she flinched. "No you're not, your shaking…come with me." Sakura looked at him as she tried to hide her fear and the blood. "I-" He didn't wait to listen, he got a hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. Her back was to his warm chest that sent shivers up her spine as her heart beat a hundred past. His arms encircled her, holding her close as his mouth came to her ear as he whispered," It's okay…I'm here." Sakura wanted to sob; this was what _he_ used to say to her when she was scared.

This was what _he_ used to do to her to calm her down. His warmth blanketed her back and arms, the tears silently fell and one dropped on his arm. "Sakura…" He let go and turned her around and made her look at him. Her eyes looked away from his and he switched his view to her neck that was coated in blood. "Who did this," his voice went cold. She said nothing," did Itachi do this?" She only shook her head. Pein looked around and put an arm around her and guided her to his room. "I'll take care of this for you," his hand drifted to her's and that was that.

* * *

Droplets rippled to the caves floor, echoing its eerie voice. "Was my message delivered?" A light smirk came and then," Hn."

"Good."

* * *

**haha...sry for the long update**

**I know it wasn't long and I really hope that wasn't too cheezy**

**lol**

**but some cheezyness isn't too bad, neh?**

**well**

**more soon to come...you and I both hope -...-''**


End file.
